haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
We've Yet To Reach The Starting Point
|Sutāto Chiten Mi Tōtatsu}} is the two hundred and tenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 29th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview The training camps officially begin. Hinata is having a difficult time and is constantly scolded for failing to do his job properly as a ball boy. Meanwhile, Kageyama meets the All-Japan players and coach. Plot Coach Ukai instructs the rest of the Karasuno to work on their serves. Then he informs Takeda that he will be running an errand and will stop by Shiratorizawa on the way. Meanwhile, at Shiratorizawa, Washijō gives a speech to the first-years about using this opportunity to improve and learn new tricks. The players soon split up into duos for passing drills while Hinata begins his ball boy duties along with other Shiratorizawa first years. When it's time for spiking practice, Hinata instinctively tries to join in but Washijō puts him in his place. Hinata returns to being a ball boy and watches the other players enviously. However, he is not doing a very good job at picking up stray balls and is constantly reprimanded by Washijō. The other coaches at the training camp are questioning why Washijō lets Hinata stay since Washijō has no interest in short players. They think it's a waste not to groom Hinata and wonders if this is payback for Karasuno taking the win from Shiratorizawa during the Spring Interhigh Preliminary. After training is completed, Hinata stays back in the gym to get some extra practice in by himself. Kindaichi notices Hinata's improvement from his middle school days before confirming his suspicion that Kageyama must have gone to the All-Japan Representative Training Camp. At this time, Kageyama is busy admiring the advanced facility at the Ajinomoto National Training Center. The players are soon called together for a word from the coach, Fuki Hibarida. Hibarida shares his dislike for the saying that the Japan team falls apart before strength and height. He asks his players to use their skills to prove that volleyball is much more than having physical advantage. Just then, Kageyama notices a player only slightly taller than Hinata and grows curious about him. Back at Shiratorizawa, Hinata is attempting a jump serve but messes up the serve toss. He is reminded of how everybody is progressing forward and feels like he is lagging behind. Just then, Tsukishima shows up and tells Hinata to prepare to leave since they are not excused from class tomorrow. Hinata attempts to apologize for causing trouble, but Tsukishima refuses to hear his apology. Instead he bluntly lectures Hinata about getting himself into his futile situation in the first place. At the staff room, Anabara informs Washijō that Hinata is putting in extra effort to practice. Washijō replies that he doesn't hate Hinata, but he refuses to let him join practice no matter how much determination and grit Hinata shows. Sometime that evening, Tendou barges into Ushijima's room at the student dormitory asking for his copy of the Jump magazine back. He then questions if Ushijima will be going to the first years training camp, and Ushijima replies affirmatively. Debut * Yūshō Sagae * Kai Akakura * Shōta Yura * Fuki Hibarida Appearances * Keishin Ukai * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kōshi Sugawara * Yū Nishinoya * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kazuhito Narita * Ittetsu Takeda * Yūsuke Takinoue (mentioned) * Ikkei Ukai (mentioned) * Tanji Washijō * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Tsutomu Goshiki * Yūdai Hyakuzawa * Kei Tsukishima * Kanji Koganegawa * Akira Kunimi * Takaaki Anabara * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Kiyoomi Sakusa * Atsumu Miya (name not revealed) * Kōrai Hoshiumi (name not revealed) * Satori Tendō * Wakatoshi Ushijima Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Haven't Reached the Starting Line."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-24/product/5520/paperback Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 24 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc